It Was Always You
by alwaysaclaw11
Summary: Harry Potter falls in love with Hermione Granger but his best friend, Ron Weasley, is also in love with her. Warning: This a H/Hr story but there a few chapters that are Hr/R
1. Night Harry

Harry Potter watched Hermione as she flipped through her History of Magic book. She sighed lightly whenever she read something interesting and scribbled a little note on her parchment. Harry had Potions homework to do but he hadn't even started. For the last hour he had been watching Hermione. How had she not noticed? He was, however, thankful she had not.

The library was nearly empty, just a few lingering students slipping books back into the stacks and yawning as they lumbered out of the heavy doors. Hermione looked enchanting in the dim light. He wasn't sure when he first noticed her looks but for weeks she had been the only thing on his mind. It was making nearly everything impossible.

Hermione and Harry were spending more time alone than usual. Maybe that was it. Ron was always off snogging Lavender, as he had become the great new Quidditch hero. Hermione had seemed deeply hurt at first, but that hurt had become more of an annoyance.

"I'm sleepy," yawned Hermione. She licked her lips and Harry's stomach leapt. He had to stop thinking of her like that.

"Ready to go to bed?" asked Harry.

She nodded, then stood and collected her stack of books.

"Let me carry those," said Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrow. It was a little odd offering to carry books for Hermione. He never had before. "They just look... extra heavy tonight."

She handed him the stack of books and, as she did, her hand brushed against his. Tingles shot through his whole body. Hermione was brilliant, beautiful and his best friend, but he had never thought of her that way. Something was changing. Harry had to stop denying it.

Their eyes met and locked. A beat passed where the walls of the castle disappeared and left them standing in an open meadow under a bright sky filled with nothing but one another.

"Let's go," Hermione broke the silence. Harry smiled, his eyes memorizing the effortless way she walked in her heeled boots.

Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady and they stepped inside the Gryffindor common room. No one was there.

"You going to bed?" asked Hermione, her soft brown curls framing her face. Harry wanted to reach up and brush the stands away but he fought the desire.

Harry would just lie in bed staring at the ceiling if he tried to sleep now. No, he'd take a look at the Half Blood Prince's book. The book he'd been neglecting to read in the library.

"Think I'll stay up for a bit." Harry handed the books back to Hermione.

"Well, good night then," she said with a smile.

Harry sat down on the soft red leather couch and stared out the window. The stars winked out their lights as soft wisps of cloud would float across the black evening sky. It was lovely night. All he wanted to do was stand outside with Hermione, under the light of those stars.

He sighed and picked up his potion's book. It would_ never _happen.

Harry jumped when he heard a door slam followed by the clomping sound of footsteps running down stairs. Hermione skidded into the common room, letting the books just fall from her hands and smack against the floor. He ran over to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He placed his hands on her arms, feeling the soft fabric of her sweater against his fingers.

"R-ron, Lavender, Oh, Harry!" Hermione tore away from him, a look of disgust etched on her face. Even that look was beautiful on her. "Harry, oh, Harry." She kept repeating his name. He loved the way she said his name. It made every inch of him come alive. "They were-" She lifted her big, brown eyes to his. "On _my _bed."

Ron and Lavender were... well, Harry knew what Hermione was saying. She had liked Ron for a long time and that would have been quite the shock.

"Did they see you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. They're still up there." Her face turned a pale green. "I can't _sleep _there. I guess I'll sleep down here."

It came out of his mouth before he could filter it. "You could stay with me?"

"In the boy's dormitory?"

"Uh." Harry scratched his neck nervously. He hadn't really thought that through. "I've got it. Hang on." Harry raced up to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Everyone else was sleeping. He hurried back down the stairs.

"Your cloak?"

Harry walked up to Hermione and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. All he could see was her worried face, her pink crinkled nose, floating in the air. He smiled.

"Well, come on."

Hermione took Harry's hand. He loved the ways their fingers fit together, the soft touch of her skin compared to his calloused hands, made rough from years of yard work at the Dursley's.

They climbed the stairs and sneaked into the boy's dorm. They stopped when Neville let out a snort and turned over. Hermione and Harry snuck over to his bed and slipped off their shoes.

"You sure this is a good idea?" she whispered.

Harry pulled off his sweater, leaving him in just a white t-shirt and his black pants. He climbed into bed. "Hermione. It's fine."

She let out a whimper and crawled under the covers next to him.

"Your bed is kind of... small," said Hermione. They were pressed next to each other, their arms and legs touching. Harry removed his glasses and set them on his nightstand.

"Night, Hermione," he whispered in her ear, wishing he could press his lips to her skin.

She pulled the invisibility cloak up around her head, resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel her soft, gentle breaths against his neck. "Night, Harry."

**Been wanting to write a Harry/Hermione fic for awhile. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to review. Thanks :)**

**I got a comment that my story wouldn't work because the founders put a spell on the dormitories so girls can't go into boy's dorms etc. for the purposes of my story, the founders did not do this. So if that's something that really bothers you. I'm sorry.  
**


	2. Not Tonight

The next morning Harry woke up with Hermione's head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Her curly hair had spread out during the night, a piece of it was caught in his mouth. It tasted like peaches. He wasn't sure where she got peach shampoo, but he liked it. Harry pulled the hair off his tongue.

As soon as she woke up, Hermione would pull away, so Harry stayed as still as possible, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the morning. Birds chirped a slow melody out side his window. Hermione and Harry were both mostly covered by the invisibility cloak. Though it had gotten too small to fit Ron, Harry and Hermione on their secret trips about the castle, it was just the right size from Harry and Hermione. He smiled at the thought.

Harry glanced at the bed next to his. Ron was splayed out on the covers, wearing nothing but his boxers and snoring heavily. Now he'd have to sneak Hermione out of here without Ron noticing. _Great. _Hermione squirmed against Harry, his body tensed at the contact. Her eyes fluttered open against his chest. Just as he thought, she pulled away.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," he cut her off. "Ron's here, so be quiet."

Hermione nodded and slowly slipped out from under the covers. Harry immediately felt the loss of her warm body against his. A hollow emptiness settled inside him. Harry just wanted to pull her back into bed with him.

'Thanks for letting me sleep with you." Saying sleep with you wasn't helping Harry. He looked over at Ron, trying not think about what Hermione had seen last night. How could he do that to his friend? And in Hermione's bed? Harry wanted to confront Ron about it, but he would be betraying Hermione if he did.

Hermione tugged on her shoes, wrapped the cloak around her and disappeared from the dormitory.

Harry slowly climbed out bed, snuck off to take a shower and when he returned Ron was awake.

"Mornin' Harry." Ron grinned. "You are not going to believe what happened last night." Harry had a feeling he _would_ believe.

"What's that?" sighed Harry.

"Lavender and I... you know..."

"Really?" Harry said with his mouth open, trying to act surprised. "Well, how was it?" He had no idea why he asked that. Harry didn't really want to know.

"I don't know, man. Surreal, I guess. Almost feels like it didn't happen."

That was a weird way to describe what should be one of the best memories of a guy's life but Harry just nodded. "That's interesting. Where were you... I mean... you weren't in here last night?"

Ron sighed. "In the girl's dormitory. It was crazy, risky, I mean someone could have caught us, but hey that's Lavender for you." He smiled. "Ready for breakfast?"

_Someone did catch you_. Harry wanted to correct Ron but didn't.

"Let's go."

The Great Hall smelled of bacon and eggs and cinnamon rolls. Harry was hungry, but Ron looked absolutely ravenous. He pushed past the other students and forced his way onto the table, right next to Hermione. Her face blushed bright red and Harry thought for a moment she was going to hex Ron.

Harry gently sat down next Hermione. Without thinking, he reached over and touched her knee to comfort her. She sat up straight as his fingers brushed her skin. Harry quickly pulled away.

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry. "Did you have a good night?"

She smiled. "Yes. Thanks, Harry."

They were trying to sound as normal as possible but Harry wasn't sure they were going to be able to pull it off. On the other hand, if Hermione hadn't of caught them, Harry would have never known. Ron didn't give away any sign of "weirdness" between them. It really was if nothing had happened the night before, at least to Ron. When Harry glanced over at Hermione, he knew that what she saw the night before had profoundly affected her.

Lavender burst into the Great Hall, bounding about like a crazed, fluffy bunny rabbit. She hopped up to Ron and planted a wet kiss on his lips. His mouth was still full of chewed toast when she pulled away. Harry had to stifle a laugh because Hermione wouldn't think it was funny and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

Hermione jolted up from the table. "I'm going to class." She glared at Lavender, who was now sitting on Ron's lap, and stormed out of the hall.

"Uh, me too," said Harry. He grabbed a biscuit and gobbled it down as he chased after Hermione.

"Hermione, 'Mione, wait up!" Harry's voice echoed down the corridor. It was packed with other students on their way to breakfast.

"It's okay, Harry, don't worry about me," she sighed. Harry came up beside her and placed a hand on her arm. He had always been touchy with Hermione, it's the way they were, but it had never made him dizzy until recently. His brain felt like it had been tumbling around in Aunt Petunia's clothes dryer.

"Is she prettier than me?" Hermione suddenly spit. She covered her mouth. "Sorry... I don't care about-"

"No," Harry said as quickly as he could. "She isn't prettier than you." Harry placed his hand on Hermione's and removed it from her mouth.

He swallowed, their eyes meeting, holding.

"W-we should get to class," said Hermione.

Harry just nodded, unable to form words.

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to focus and failing miserably. All he could think about was what it had been like to wake up with Hermione in his arms, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body mixing with his.

That evening Ron was off with Lavender again so it was just Harry and Hermione. They were in the common room reading. Harry was so absorbed in the Half Blood Prince's book that he had almost (but just almost) thought about something other than Hermione for half a second. Then he made the mistake of lifting his head and looking up at her.

Hermione was sitting on the couch and Harry on the floor leaning against it. The lamp light surrounded her face in a soft halo. Her eyes danced as she absorbed the words of her precious book. Harry could see the love in her eyes for what she was reading, the absolute fascination. It was an intoxicating sight. She pulled a throw around her bare feet.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little," she replied. Harry climbed up from the floor and sat next to her on the couch. He grabbed the blanket and covered both of them with it. Harry pulled his feet up onto the couch, their toes touching. Just this small amount of contact was too much for Harry. He was giving in. He rested his head on her shoulder.

Hermione stretched her arm behind his back and played with his hair. Harry shut his eyes, loving every twist of her finger and stroke of her hand.

"I think you have lovely hair." Her voice was a breath.

"Really? Most people hate it."

"I don't. It's perfect." Hermione stroked her thumb across the hair near his temple and then her finger slid down his cheek. Her touch was a million perfect little snowflakes against the light stubble on his face. "When's the last time you used a shaving spell?"

"Yesterday," he muttered.

"I... like it. Makes you look rugged. H-harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?" He breathed deeply, so afraid to let the perfect moment slip away.

"I think they're... up there again... can I?"

"Of course." Harry couldn't believe his luck. She wanted to stay with him again.

Ron burst through the common room door, for once in his life, not with Lavender. Guess he _wasn't_ up there again.

"Hey guys," he said, collapsing down on the couch next to them. Hermione pulled her hand away from Harry. He sat up straight.

Harry loved Ron but he had never been so disappointed to see him. He had just ruined his chance for another night with Hermione.

"Right... well, I'm heading to bed. Coming Harry?" Ron hopped back up and rushed to the stairs.

"One second," said Harry. Ron shrugged and disappeared into the boy's dorm. "Hermione..."

"It's okay. I mean, they weren't up there, right?"

Harry nodded. Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were warm and soft and so near to the corner of his lips. If he just turned his head... and he wanted to. Hermione hesitated, her mouth hovering near his.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be," she said.

"Not tonight," replied Harry. Hermione turned away and climbed out from under the blanket. She headed up to her dormitory. Harry almost followed her.

**Hope you're enjoying our Harry and Hermione... always lovely together :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	3. Quidditch

Harry didn't see Hermione or Ron at breakfast which was odd. Usually, they would both be down there before him or they'd wait and walk down together. He ate breakfast alone but he wasn't even that hungry. An orange and half a bagel was enough.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny plopped down beside him, smiling. Earlier this year he had really started to like her but something happened. He didn't know what. Yes he did. Hermione happened.

"Hello, Ginny," said Harry with a sigh.

"Ready for the game?"

"Yep. Saw Ron with Hermione this morning. You think they made up?"

"Were they fighting?" asked Harry, trying to sound innocent. Everyone knew they wer fighting.

Ginny elbowed him in the side. She was _still_ beautiful. Her pale skin, winning smile and small pink lips. But his mind couldn't focus on her, it would quickly float away to Hermione, to the angry look she'd get on her face whenever someone insulted her, the sad puppy dog eyes whenever the teacher didn't call on her in class.

"Harry. Harry!" shouted Ginny.

"What?" asked Harry. Ginny had been talking and he missed every word she said. "Oh, sorry."

"Seriously, Harry. What's going on with you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie."

Well Harry had to lie. He couldn't tell her the truth. He just needed to think of a better lie. _Malfoy. _

"Just... Malfoy... he's been acting strange."

Ginny squinted. "He's Draco Malfoy. He's always acting strange."

"I know. I mean more strange. Look at him."

It was only a half lie. Draco Malfoy had been acting strange... er. His eyes were ringed black and the whites around his pupils had become more of a red color. He also seemed to be losing weight.

"He does look... bad. Then again, we did get his father sent to prison." Ginny winked. Harry grinned then thought about what Hermione would say.

_Lucius Malfoy may have deserved Azkaban, but we still shouldn't brag about it._

Hermione had this uncanny ability to see past the petty or even past revenge. Two things Harry could drown in if he didn't have his friends to pull him out. Yes, Ginny was attractive, but they were very alike... too alike.

"Well, Harry. I'll see you at the game." Ginny finished eating and jumped up from the table. Draco Malfoy stood up at the same time. He watched both of them leave. They smacked into each other in the doorway. Malfoy looked at Ginny but said nothing and walked away.

The quidditch stands were packed with cheering people. It was nice that qudditch was back again this year. It made things feel normal when everything else clearly wasn't. Hermione and Ron were laughing with each other, which made things also feel more normal than they really were.

Harry joined them. "Hey."

"Hello, Harry," said Hermione. "Good luck today."

She looked at him and the same familiar buzz circulated through his whole body. He fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to think of anything other than the perfect way Hermione's jeans fit.

"So... you guys seem to be getting along better?" said Harry.

Ron opened his mouth to reply when Lavender swept into the room and planted a long kiss on his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a large breath. Harry glanced at her. He shrugged, putting on his best sympathetic face. He really hated seeing Hermione upset, but it bothered him that she was so hurt by Ron and Lavender's relationship. It meant she had feelings for Ron, not him. Didn't it?

It was their first match against Ravenclaw that year. They played a good game but Cho was a little off that day. She never seemed to be near enough to the snitch. Harry followed right behind it nearly the entire game, until he made a swift turn and caught it in his right hand.

The stands erupted with applause. Harry lowered to the ground, the whole team jumping up and down and celebrating their victory. Harry allowed himself a moment to just enjoy his friends, his favorite sport, without worrying about Voldemort, Malfoy or Hermione. It was a moment he needed desperately.

Everyone else had changed back into their clothes and taken a shower. Harry was behind in these activities. His mind had drifted back to Hermione, to her smile, her laugh, her brilliant mind which outpaced his any day. He loved that she was the kind of person who could stand by him, face what he faced. They protected each other.

Harry was standing in nothing but his quidditch pants, his chest exposed, still sticky with sweat from the game. He removed his glasses and wiped the sweat from his brow and then placed his glasses back on. Harry had terrible vision without his glasses and when he looked through the lenses, Hermione was standing in front of him.

He jumped.

"Sorry, Harry," she smiled. "I didn't mean to-" Her soft brown eyes traveled from his face down his torso. Harry tensed, feeling exposed, vulnerable. "I'll come back." Hermione turned but Harry caught her arm and spun her back toward him. Her hand fell flat against his bare shoulder.

"Don't go."

The steam from the showers floated around the legs, making the room hotter. Hermione's hair was sticking to her pink cheeks. Harry held Hermione's arm with one hand and then pushed the strands away with the other. He leaned in, pressing his cheek to hers.

"H-harry." Hermione trembled. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," he whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to stop?" He placed a soft kiss just below her ear.

"N-no."

Harry pulled away just enough to look Hermione directly in the eye. Her fingers gripped into his shoulder. She glanced down at his chest again.

"You look-" she said.

Harry tilted her chin and moved in to where his mouth was just a breath away from hers. He waited what seemed like a lifetime before Hermione closed the distance. The moment she did everything lit up. His fingers sparked with fire. Harry grabbed her face and pulled Hermione closer. She ran her hand up his neck and grabbed Harry's hair and tugged it. He let out a moan, opening his mouth, and she deepened the kiss. Cho had never kissed him like that. Harry snaked an arm behind Hermione's back, his hand sliding up the back of her shirt, feeling her bare back. They parted for air, their eyes locked, sharing their labored hot breaths.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry." She threw her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

Harry clinched his fists, anger, confusion and desire fighting inside him. What had he done?

**First kisses... :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it!**


	4. Might Maybe Might

Hermione didn't talk to Harry the rest of the day. Or the next day. She avoided him in class, at the Great Hall, everywhere. What? Was he the worst kisser on the planet? Harry sighed. He knew what it is. She just _didn't _like him. Hermione was in love with Ron.

Harry headed up to the boy's dormitory. At least if he was there it wouldn't feel like Hermione was avoiding him. Neville was sitting on his bed doing homework.

"Hey Neville," said Harry as he flopped down on his bed.

"What's gotten to you?" asked Neville.

"What do you mean?"

"You look really... I don't know... like you just lost the quidditch cup or something."

"We won our last game."

Neville shook his head. "Never mind."

"Sorry." Harry turned over and stared out the window. Normally when he felt this way he would just talk to Hermione. Obviously he couldn't do that anymore. Why was he stupid enough to fall in love with his best friend?

Neville shut his book and jumped up from the bed. "I'm going to run by the library," he said and then slipped out the door. "Oh, hey Ron." Harry heard Neville from behind the door.

Ron walked in the room. That was the last person he wanted to see. It was an awful thing to think but it was true. Ron was whatever it was that wasn't Harry that Hermione wanted. Harry rubbed his head, trying to soothe the throbbing ache his endless thoughts were creating.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Ron who was pacing nervously.

"I guess," replied Harry.

"I really like someone," he said.

"Lavender." Harry tried to not phrase it as a question, hoping Ron would just leave it at that.

"Well yeah, but I don't know. Do you think it's possible to like two people at the same time?"

"Huh." Harry sat up. "No. I don't know. Maybe." _Depends on who the other girl is._

"What do you do when you like two girls?"

"You're asking the wrong person," said Harry. He only liked one girl. Hermione.

"What if one girl is easy and the other..."

"Easy?"

"Not like that."

_Well obviously like that but whatever._

"Ron. I have no bloody idea what you're talking about," groaned Harry. Harry had a sinking feeling he did know what Ron was talking about.

"It's Hermione," said Ron.

"What about her?"

"I think I... might... maybe I might like her."

_Gee, Ron. Don't sound so sure. _Harry didn't have to think about whether or not he liked Hermione. He was crazy about her, every inch of his skin still tingled from their kiss.

"Should I tell her?"

"Tell her what? That you might maybe might like her? Yeah, that'll go over well with Hermione." Harry wasn't trying to be cruel. He really didn't want to see his best friend get hurt again. "If you say anything to Hermione you better be sure."

Ron turned over. "You're right... but still."

"You going to break up with Lavender?"

"No. Not unless I'm sure, right?"

"Right."

Harry and Ron laid in silence for awhile before Harry stood up.

"I think I'm to go out for a bit."

"Um, okay."

"Want to come?"

"Not really," Ron said. "I'm tired. I've been with Lavender all afternoon."

Harry shut the door behind him. How did Ron have time to think about Hermione when he had been with Lavender all day? Still, maybe Harry should have said something to Ron. Hermione liked him. It was obvious. Ron might like her. But if they were together then he couldn't... Harry had to stop thinking about Hermione. He couldn't do this to his friends.

Where _was_ Hermione?

The corridor was empty. It was late and most people were heading to bed. Harry should be too, but he just didn't want to go back and talk to Ron. Ron just made him think of Hermione.

"Harry, is that you?" a soft voice rang out. _Hermione._

"Oh. Yes. Hi," he said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Really? Cause it felt more like you were trying to avoid me," snapped Harry. "Sorry, 'Mione."

"Of course I've been trying to avoid you! You kissed me!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. He kissed her? "Well I happen to remember some rather active participation on your part."

She gasped then started to laugh. Her ears were turning pink and she was doubled over. Hermione looked ravishing in her adorable fit of hysterics. "I kissed you... with _tongue._" She kept laughing. Harry was starting to feel a little hurt.

"It wasn't that funny."

Hermione pressed her lips together and swept toward him like a cloud. "No it wasn't funny at all... we can't let it happen again. I mean... we're friends. We don't want to jeopardize the friendship."

_Friend-zoned. Lovely._

"Of course not," said Harry, his heart sinking to his feet. He ran his fingers nervously across the rim of his glasses.

Before he could react, Hermione slammed him against the hard castle wall, knocking the breath out of him. Her soft lips met his. Harry was too startled to react but as Hermione gripped his tie, he lost it. He spun her around so she was against the wall, never breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes briefly. His glasses had fogged over from the heat they created together.

Her lips craushed against his neck. His hand held her thin hip, pressing her to the wall.

Harry bit her earlobe.

"Harry!" she shouted. "We should stop," she whimpered.

"Why?" Harry captured her lips with his. Stopping was the worst idea in the world. Stopping just might kill him.

"We're in a hallway," Hermione moaned as Harry ran his hand down the side of her leg. "People could see us."

"Like who?" asked Harry.

Hermione froze, her body as rigid as if she'd been petrified. "Ron."

"Ron's in bed."

She stiffly shook her head. Harry stopped tracing kisses along her graceful shoulders.

"Harry? Hermione?"

_Ron._

**Oh no! They've been caught. Love to all my readers and reviewers 3**


	5. A Firewhiskey Night

"How could you?" shouted Ron, his eyes gleaming under his bright red hair.

Hermione tugged away from Harry. "How could I what?" she snapped at Ron. "I am not your girlfriend. I am free to do whatever I like." She said the words but her voice was shaking so much it was hard to believe she meant any of it.

Ron pounded toward them. Harry's whole body tensed.

"Not you, Hermione," said Ron. "Harry."

"Harry?" said Hermione, her head tilted.

"Ron, calm down," whispered Harry. He never should have kissed Hermione. Now that he had, Harry didn't know how he could ever stop.

"Calm down! You're supposed to be my best mate. How could you do this to me? You knew I liked her!" shouted Ron.

Harry wanted to punch him. _Liked her. _Ron wasn't so sure earlier when he was snogging Lavender. Now he was acting like Harry had just stolen his girlfriend. It was unfair. Harry looked at Hermione. Her small mouth had fallen open slightly, her eyes were round and soft and sweet and staring at Ron. Harry's stomach lurched.

"You_ like_ me?" asked Hermione. Ron's face reddened.

"Well, yeah, I mean, sure I do Hermione."

Harry felt sicker by the second.

"What about Lavender?"

Ron shrugged. "She's not you."

What kind of response was that? Harry's heart slammed in his chest. He started to nervously shake his hands.

Hermione smiled. "Really?" she stepped toward Ron and he nodded, smiling sheepishly. Hermione's head darted toward Harry, anger glistening in her eyes. "And you!" She pointed her finger at Harry, who instinctively backed up. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Well," muttered Harry. _Good job. Great answer._

"Well. Is that all you can say? You knew I liked Ron too," shouted Hermione.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" snapped Ron. "Oh wait. I know. You've got something on your chin."

Harry wiped his chin and looked at his hand. _Hermione's red lipstick._

"Hermione, Ron." Harry didn't know what to say. He had betrayed both his best friends. He never should have let his own feelings get in the way.

Ron and Hermione ignored him. Ron brushed away the hair from Hermione's face and she leaned into his touch. They were lost in each other. Harry turned and ran. He had to get out of there.

Harry hurried down the corridors, not sure where he was going. He couldn't go back to the Gryffindor common room. He could find Ron and Hermione there. The thought made him pulse with anger. Harry swung his fist into the stone castle wall and spat out a curse word.

Harry pulled his hand away, it was sticky with his blood, little pieces of skin torn and standing open. He groaned in pain.

"Your first time?" a voice drawled. Harry spun around. It was Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair was matted in the back and sticking up in the front and his shirt was unbuttoned about half way down his chest. He was leaning against the wall a half empty bottle in his hand. The sour scent of firewhiskey drifted toward Harry.

"My first time what?" asked Harry. It was probably dangerous to speak to Malfoy, especially if he was drunk.

"Punching a wall," Malfoy slurred. "First-timers always cut their hands. Next time remember to punch a smooth surface."

"You punch a lot of walls, Malfoy?" sneered Harry. If only his father could see his perfect little Slytherin son now? Drunk and chatting with the Chosen One.

"More than I'd like to admit." Draco took a swig of the firewhiskey.

"Maybe you've had enough of that," said Harry, walking toward him.

"Not yet. So what's got the Gryffindor golden boy punching walls?"

"Like I'd tell you," he spat.

"Fine. Don't tell me, but you look like hell and I have a cure for that." Malfoy extended the bottle to Harry. He smirked.

Harry almost turned and walked away but he had just lost his two best friends. Drinking firewhiskey with his sworn enemy was just too perfect an ending to one of the worst nights of his life. (At least the worst night where no one died.) He fell down beside Malfoy and took the bottle from his hand. Harry swallowed the stinging, bitter whiskey. He almost threw it up.

"First time for that too, huh?" asked Draco, taking his bottle back. "You'll get used to it. Trust me, I have. That's the only thing keeping me alive right now."

"That's pathetic, Malfoy." Harry took another swig of the rancid liquid.

"You have no idea what my life is like right now," Malfoy snapped.

"Sorry." Harry sighed. He felt pretty pathetic himself. Who was he to talk?

Harry and Malfoy sat in the hallway passing the firewhiskey back and forth. Harry lost track of time. He had no idea if he'd been out there for fifteen minutes or an hour.

"So I guess I just have to let them be. They like each other. Not my place to get in the way." Harry wasn't sure but he thought he was slurring his words.

"No. No. No." Malfoy shook his head. "You're a Gryffindor man. Not a Hufflepuff. I'm gonna ask you something. You really think Granger's better off with the Weasel? Hasn't he been running around with that Lavender girl?"

"Yeah, but," Harry drank more of the whiskey. There was just a little left at the bottom. He handed it back to Malfoy who drank the rest.

"No buts, Potter. You have as much right to the mudblood as Weasel does."

"Don't call her-"

"Sorry," said Malfoy. He climbed to his feet, using the wall for support. "Night, Potter. I still hate you."

"Yeah. Me too," sighed Harry. Malfoy disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Draco Malfoy was right. Harry was going to fight for Hermione Granger.

**Advice from a drunk Draco Malfoy... oh, Harry. :) Love to all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate you all.**


	6. Doughnuts

**Hello lovely readers. The next five chapters will be from Hermione's POV, FYI. **

There was a bakery down the street from Hermione's house. When she was a kid, she used to stare through the window glass beneath the sweeping pink painted letters and watch mesmerized as the donuts dunked down in the fry oil and then popped back up all crispy and shiny. Hermione's parents never let her have doughnuts. Her parents were dentists and doughnuts and dentists were mortal enemies.

If someone walked up to Hermione with a plate stacked with hot, gooey, chocolate frosted sprinkled doughnuts she'd take it. No doubt. Especially if she had thought there weren't any doughnuts to eat at all.

The tables of the Great Hall were piled high with waffles drenched in sticky maple syrup, crisp, juicy sausages and danish and cakes, but no doughnuts. It was a striking absence among all the other delicacies. The other food was just as good, better probably but she had dreamed of doughnuts since she was a little girl and her mom said they'd make her teeth fall out and she'd have to eat everything through a straw.

Yes. No one in their right mind would turn down a doughnut when it was offered to them.

_Gah, why am I thinking about doughnuts?_

Hermione picked at her plate of bacon and eggs. Ron was sitting beside her gobbling up his breakfast. Lavender, who had her evil death glare pointed squarely at Hermione, was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Ron had promptly broken up with her after he had admitted his feelings. Lavender didn't take too kindly to it.

"Have you seen Harry?" asked Luna as she bounded past them.

"Uh," said Hermione. "No." She hadn't seen Harry. She wanted to see him. Saying she felt bad about last night would be the world's biggest understatement. Hermione had overreacted. She realized that now but the shock of knowing the guy you'd been crushing on since you were eleven liked you back... you didn't think, you just reacted. And she had reacted like an idiot.

Hermione felt sick.

She had become Lavender Brown. It would be better to be Draco Malfoy. (At least he could spell).

Hermione would go looking for Harry later to apologize. Ron wasn't ready for apologizing. He had said as much last night. He seemed really upset that Harry kissed her after Ron told Harry that he liked her. It would take time but Ron and Harry always forgave each other. It was part of the Ron and Harry best friend code or something.

That evening Hermione refused to leave the Gryffindor common room. Ron was playing a game of Wizard's Chess in the Great Hall with Seamus so she was free to talk to Harry whenever he finally came back to their house.

To pass the time Hermione was reading a muggle novel her mother had given her. Jane Eyre. It was sort of horrible, sort of beautiful and a dash of strange and confusing as well.

The common room door squeaked open. Harry. Hermione's heart leapt. She couldn't help but think of the kisses they'd shared. The Quidditch locker rooms. The hallway.

It was just hormones. That's all it was with Harry. Hormones, right? He was a good looking guy... a very good looking guy. But she had liked Ron for five years. And suddenly they were dating... sort of... maybe. Hermione wasn't quite sure but he had broken up with Lavender. He even kissed her. It was perfectly lovely. Sweet, warm, expected. Wonderful.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. He jumped. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry sighed, his eyes ringed red and hair messier than she'd ever seen it.

"You okay?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," replied Harry. He did not seem fine.

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"You don't have to apologize," he said. His downcast face said otherwise.

Hermione glided over to him and placed her hand under his chin. She lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Yes I do. I acted like an idiot. It's just I really, really, really like Ron. I have for a long time. Since we met practically. I have to give this a chance. Harry, I need you to understand."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure you know what you're doing."

"What?"

"Ron is. I mean, Ron's my best friend besides you and he's a good guy and all. He's just."

"Just what?"

"Flaky."

"Flaky?"

"I'm not sure he knows how he feels right now. It might not be the best idea."

"You're not my Potter."

"Really? I was confused about that last night when you had your tongue in my mouth," Harry spat.

Hermione's first reaction was to be offended but nothing he said wasn't true.

"Hermione, I'm-"

"It's fine. You're right. I don't know what got into us. Hormones, I guess," she said. The contours of Harry's sharp jaw were illuminated in the light of the common room. His tie was slacked, revealing his neck. The neck she been kissing twenty-four hours earlier. _Dang hormones._

"Right," Harry sighed. "Hormones."

"I'm sorry Harry. About the way I acted. Can you please forgive me?"

He leaned in and pressed a light, gentle but lingering kiss on Hermione's cheek. She shut her eyes – like muscle memory.

"Of course, 'Mione," he whispered in her ear. Harry backed away. "I've been having some trouble in charms I was wondering if you could maybe tutor me sometime? I need a little extra help, you know? I was going to ask you last night-"

"Sure. I'd be glad to help," she answered quickly. Harry winked.

"Night Hermione."

That was easier than she thought..._a little too easy. _But she wouldn't think about that right now. All that mattered was that she was with Ron and Harry had forgiven her for acting like Lavender Brown 2.0.

**What is Harry up to? Thank you for reading! I love and welcome your reviews.**


	7. Make it Up to Me

**For everyone who has not been liking my story because of the R/Hr element. Sorry. I think it's more interesting if Harry and Hermione have obstacles to overcome to being together and Hermione having to come to terms with her own issues. That being said if you haven't given up on my story there will be no more chapters with no H/Hr action, I promise.**

Hermione was meeting Harry for their tutoring session in charms. She hadn't known that Harry was struggling but he did have a lot to do that term and was worried over what Malfoy was up to. At least he had been doing better in potions.

Harry had told Hermione to meet him in the Room of Requirement. She wasn't quite sure why. They could have used the common room or the library. Except maybe they would be too loud for the library if they were practicing spells or something.

She found the Room of Requirement and headed inside. Harry wasn't there at least she couldn't see him.

"Harry?" she called out. "Harry." Nothing had he forgotten about their meeting. Probably not. She would just wait for him.

A small part of her thought that maybe she should just leave. Being alone with Harry hadn't been the best idea recently. All she'd been able to think about when they were together was the touch of his hand against her skin, that deep, lost look in his eyes he'd get every time before he kissed her. The memories were there, so close it was as if she could touch them.

"Harry!" she shouted. He had just appeared in front of her, grinning, his invisibility cloak draped over his arm.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Just walked in now. Don't know how you didn't notice me." Harry fell down beside her on the sofa.

"Uh, you were wearing your invisibility cloak." She jabbed him in the side and felt a tingly sensation all through her body at the contact. Her face flushed. "Should we get started?"

He still had that light layer of stubble and spicy smell of his cologne was bringing back memory after memory of their kisses.

"I guess." Harry kicked his feet up and an ottoman appeared under his feet.

"I didn't know the Room of Requirement could do that," said Hermione as she laid an open book on her lap.

"It's the Room of Requirement, 'Mione. It can do anything." Harry winked and Hermione gripped onto her book. Her resolve was slipping. This meeting with Harry was a bad idea.

"So Charms," she managed to get out.

A few hours later, they were still there, working on charms for a bit and then sometimes just talking about things – anything really. Hogwarts, Voldemort, the Dursleys. Stories about which Harry seemed to never run out. Hermione would have been lying if she said Ron crossed her mind.

"It's getting late," said Hermione. She wasn't saying it because she wanted to leave. She was just making an observation about how long they'd been there. Harry slipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You tired?" she asked.

"Not exactly," sighed Harry. "My eyes just hurt from squinting at the small letters in these books."

"Well, why don't we take a break?" asked Hermione. She took the book off his lap, her hand brushing against his upper leg, causing her head to spin.

"What kind of break?" Harry relaxed in the sofa. His arm outstretched, his fingers almost brushing Hermione's shoulder.

"I-I don't know." Hermione was losing the ability to form coherent words. "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione." He looked at her, his green eyes so connected with hers but still so full of pain and passion and heartbreak and all the terrible things he had to endure. If she could reduce his pain and didn't? What kind of person did that make her?

And in that moment all Hermione wanted was Harry and nothing else mattered.

She scooted across the couch and ran her fingers through his hair. Harry's eyes shut.

"I was wrong," she whispered.

"About what?"

"That night I stayed with Ron. I should have come after you." She had been thinking about that for awhile. Sure. She'd liked Ron when she was younger, wished he had taken her to Yule Ball, was jealous when he was with Lavender. But maybe – just maybe that was all it was. Petty jealousy. And this with Harry was something more than that.

"Why? So you could feel sorry for me?" asked Harry, for the first time ever, pulling away from her grasp.

"No," she said quickly, pulling him back to her, forcing his perfect face to look at hers. "Because I'd rather be with you."

The pained expression on Harry's face disappeared. Hermione couldn't quite categorize the look that replaced it, but suddenly Harry's lips were tangled with hers. His sweet breath and perfect little groans were all around her. His body was warm and his arms fit around her perfectly.

He leaned her back on the sofa, his body on top of hers. They were kissing. Hermione had never kissed anyone like that. Never wanted anyone like that. She didn't know what came next exactly but she did know she was slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt, running her hand down his bare chest. He slipped out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She tried to take his glasses off but he pushed her hand away.

"No, 'Mione," he whispered gruffly in his ear. "I want to see you." Harry's thumb caressed her cheek and ran across her lip, down her cheek and her neck to the button on her shirt. "May I?"

Hermione nodded. There was no other response to Harry. Not anymore. How did she not see it until now the things he could to her? Make her feel? Harry made her feel alive and better than she really was. Ron had always made her feel small. But with Harry it was like she could have the whole world. It was a feeling she didn't think she could ever let go of.

Harry finished the last button and stared at her for what seemed like the longest time. There was something about him just looking at her that was almost better than his touch. But still she wanted his kiss, to taste the minty flavor of his warm mouth. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She could feel their bodies moving against each other. It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

"Forgive me for being so stupid?" she breathed into his ear.

Harry ran his hand down her leg, sending sparks through her whole body. "Make it up to me," he growled and slammed his lips to hers again.

**Thanks for reading. I appreciate everyone who is sticking with this story. Thanks for the reviews and follows and support.**


	8. We Have to Tell Him

The corridor was empty. Hermione had gotten up early to get some studying for their potions test done in the library. She wanted the peace and quiet.

Something grabbed Hermione's arm. She screamed and was pulled through an open door. Hermione fumbled for her wand. Her hand reached around it. She was about to shout a spell when hot lips fell against hers. Her body tensed at the sudden contact but she quickly realized who it was as she felt his glasses against her face.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Who else?" He kissed her mouth over and over. Harry pressed her against the wall, his hands locking her wrists to the hard stone.

"We can't be late to Slughorn's class."

"We won't be." Harry reached his hand underneath Hermione and lifted her legs around his waist.

"Are you crazy?" she said but it was hard to get any words out between Harry's kisses.

"We need to stop this," said Hermione. Harry immediately stopped kissing her. She could feel him tense.

"Not this." She grabbed his hair. "We need to stop hiding it. Why are we hiding it anyway?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. It just feels-"

"Like cheating? But it's not. I'm not dating Ron and you're not dating anyone."

"You're right." Harry let Hermione slide off him until her feet were on the floor again. "But there is something fun about this sneaking around."

Hermione laughed. "I think the stress of all this Voldemort stuff is getting to your head."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. "You mean you're not having fun?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and turned around to face Harry. He was impossible to resist. "I'm having fun."

"But you still think we should tell people." Harry tightened his grip on Hermione. She relaxed into his grip. "Me too." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was different than their other kisses. It was warm and slow like it could last for an eternity.

"We'll tell everyone at lunch?"

Harry winked and pecked Hermione's cheek. "At lunch."

The potions test went surprisingly well. By surprisingly well, Hermione means that the distraction of having Harry rubbing her leg under the table the whole time probably only lowered her score minimally. Also, she hoped Ron didn't notice. That wasn't the way for him to find out. He didn't seem too. He was too busy sweating and struggling over his own potion.

Slughorn let everyone leave as the finished their potion. Harry finished first and then Hermione. They headed to the Great Hall.

Harry's hand would brush against her and she couldn't believe how just that small of a touch could send her reeling. She had done a lot of kissing and touching and just being with Harry over the last weeks, still just a simple accidental touch drove her crazy. How could she not have seen it before.

Hermione and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. No one else was there yet. Harry held Hermione's hand under the table. It was the first time they had held hands since the became "more than friends". She couldn't believe how different she felt. Hermione wanted to drag Harry out of the Great Hall, sneak up to the boy's dormitory...

Hermione shut her eyes, trying to push those thoughts away. She could think about that later. They had plenty of time. Right now, they had to tell everyone.

Harry let go of her hand as Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Seamus walked through the Great Hall doors. They all filed in and sat at the table. Ron fell down next to Hermione and kissed her. A light, gentle kiss. Hermione's mouth fell open. Harry's face turned bright red.

It was their first kiss. She thought of her first kiss with Harry. Her hands on his bare chest. In his hair. Their lips. The sweltering heat.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," said Ron sweetly.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look. Ron had never officially asked her out. (Neither did Harry.) But they had done a lot more than her and Ron. (A lot more.) And it was Harry she wanted to be with but Ron looked so happy. Hermione felt sick. Better to get it over with fast.

"Uh, Harry. Isn't their something you wanted to tell Ron?"

"What's that, mate?" said Ron. Ron and Harry had made up since their fight like they always did.

"Um. Uh-h," Harry stuttered. "How did it go in potions today?"

Seriously? How did it go in potions today? She was going to hex Harry later.

"You know, all right," Ron said, gobbling down another bite.

"Cool," replied Harry. Hermione glared at him. He shrugged. They finished lunch and Hermione dragged him into an empty classroom.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"What?"

"You were supposed to tell him."

Harry sighed. "I know."

"Well why didn't you?"

"You saw the look on his face."

Hermione let out a heavy breath and fell into Harry's chest. He started running his fingers through her hair.

"Ron thinks me and him are dating. He kissed me."

"I noticed that." Harry smirked. He lifted Hermione's chin and slammed his lips to her. He was all fire and strength and heat as they fumbled around the classroom, tripping over chairs and desks. Harry picked Hermione up and sat on her the desk. His lips ran down her neck. His hands pulled her shirt untucked and started unbuttoning. She stopped him.

"Sorry," he said. "I get carried away."

"I noticed that."

Harry's hands returned to her shirt and he started buttoning it back up. Hermione leaned into his ear. "Meet me at the astronomy tower tonight." She pressed her lips to his ear and walked out the door. She couldn't wait for tonight.

**Oooo I wonder what's going to happen on the astronomy tower. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry this update took so long and it's kind of short. I'll post more soon.**


	9. Meet Me On The Tower

Harry could not wait for school to be over. It seemed like the longest day of his life. All he wanted was to meet Hermione on the astronomy tower. To just get away from everything and be with the one person he cared about more than anything.

It was impossible to focus in class. Mostly because she was there. Her soft curls falling around her perfectly angled face. Harry felt his heart race as he watched her every move. He was also happy to see that Hermione had done a good job keeping Ron at bay, although he assumed she hadn't told him anything because he wasn't fighting mad at Harry.

Ron was hanging out with Seamus and Dean in the Gryffindor common room. Harry took the opportunity to sneak out and head up to the astronomy tower.

A swift wind whistled through the curving stone stairs as Harry ascended the tower. His hands were sweating and he felt decidedly anxious as got closer and closer to the top of the tower. Then he finally made it.

No one was there.

Harry's heart dropped. He had been so ready to pull Hermione into his arms, kiss her and whisper things to her he thought he'd never say out loud. But where was she?

He heard footsteps. She was coming. Finally.

Harry tensed when he saw Hermione coming around the corner. With Ron?

"What's he doing here?" Ron and Harry asked at the time.

Hermione just bit her lip which made keeping his hands off her even harder for Harry.

"I need you both to listen to me," she said calmly, like she was reading from a book. How was she calm? Harry was losing it. All this back and forth was too much. "I love you both."

"What?" Ron and Harry were getting really good at saying the same things at the same time.

"Hermione," Harry said as softly as he could even though he wanted to scream. "You have got to tell him."

"Hush, Harry," she said.

"Tell me what?" asked Ron.

The wind swayed the tower and Harry tripped into Hermione. "Sorry, Love," said Harry automatically.

"What is going on?" Ron nearly shouted.

"I love you both, but I'm _with _Harry."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was finally out in the open at least between the three of them.

Ron paused. "You're serious?"

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Don't." Ron just stood there, staring. He looked stunned. Beyond stunned. "I'm really angry at both of you." Ron didn't sound angry. He sounded mechanical, emotionless.

"Ron," whispered Hermione.

He shook his head. "I gave up Lavender for you."

Hermione huffed. "Only because you were jealous when you saw me kissing Harry."

His head whipped toward Hermione. "You didn't have to come with me."

"I'd liked you, Ron. But – but,"

"But what? I'm not the chosen one."

"It has nothing to do with that!" she shouted. Harry felt like he was watching one of Dudley's televisions. Seeing what's going on but not really being a part of it. He needed to be a part of it. This was a fight for all of them to have, not just Hermione and Ron.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Harry butted into Ron and Hermione's conversation. They stopped talking and stared at him. "The reasons don't matter. What matters is that Hermione and I are together. You'll just have to learn to live with that."

Ron's cheeks blushed red and his fists clinched. "You can be a right git sometimes," he said to Harry. The insult stung but he was too mad. Too protective of his relationship with Hermione to care.

"So can you."

"Whatever!" shouted Ron. "I don't bloody care anymore. Do what you want? Shag right here on the stone floor if it makes you happy." With that, Ron turned and stormed out of the astronomy tower.

There was a long silence between them, as they stood at distance, staring down at the winding staircase.

"He'll come around," said Hermione.

"You always say that."

"And he always comes around." Hermione walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Ron did have a good idea-"

"What's that?" she asked, her voice muffled from being buried in his chest.

"Something about shagging-"

Hermione shoved Harry playfully. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?" Harry tucked Hermione's hair out of the way and started placing kisses on her warm neck. She smelled incredible.

He moved his lips to hers. There was nothing like Hermione Granger's kiss.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"What?" Harry was kissing Hermione's ear. She pulled away from him.

"Someone is coming."

"Maybe it's Ron?"

"What if it isn't? We're breaking curfew."

Harry reached down and picked up his invisibility cloak. "Brought this just in case."

"Perfect," whispered Hermione as they both hid under it. Harry pulled Hermione in close and silently kissed her neck. "Would you stop it?" She sighed. Harry could tell she didn't want to stop, but she was right. He needed to control himself.

The footsteps they heard didn't come from Ron. They came from Professor Dumbledore, but someone was following him.

It was... Draco Malfoy?

_Oh, Merlin._

What had they stumbled into?

**Sorry this is kind of short and that it took so long to update. I hope to update much, much quicker in the future. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
